Characters
Charles Stargun Charles Stargun is the name Charles Broadstokes chose for himself when he was given the option in the game. He attempted to call himself Captain but he was told it was invalid due to his lack of qualifications. Charles is the main character of the Galactic Badlands series, which follows him as he adapts to being in a video and attempts to gain an understanding of his new, pseudo-virtual reality. He is a level-headed person and rarely gets mad about the situations and events that occur. He treats the NPC's he comes into contact with as people and doesn't give a thought to any possibility that they aren't. Charles is what is referred to as true neutral, which is why he ended up in the in-between part of the afterlife. Roger Roger is the reaper assigned to Charles' case and was the one that set up the video game for Charles' afterlife. Due to a mishap by Roger, or just forgetfulness, Charles soul was left sitting in processing for five hundred years. Well, he was using Charles' soul as a paperweight and just kept procrastinating on putting him into his world. Roger created the game for Charles based on his love of video games and Westerns and has set up pow-wows to evaluate how Charles likes the game which are triggered by specific events. Mayor Garth Schidt Garth is the Mayor of Schidt's Hole, which is the first town Charles comes across. He helps Charles come up with an explanation for his limited knowledge of the moon, allowing him to become a citizen without legal repercussions. Garth is the first 'quest giver' Charles comes across and is the one that pointed him in the Direction of creating a bounty hunter agency and taking the bounty on Kelly Jameson. He also provided a list of potential hires which lead to the chosen members of Charles' agency. Amy ‘Skull Crusher’ Wol Amy is the first addition to The Stargun Agency, after a recommendation from Garth. This recommendation came on the heels of the Mayor unintentionally getting Amy flagged for a less than authentic bounty hunters license. This flag caused her to lose her license and the ability to ever work as a sole agent again. Immediately following this ban, Charles first encounter with Amy is outside of the Mayor's house, where she punches him after he provokes her. Amy then gets into a bar fight at the local saloon, which Charles refuses to step into while he waits to hire her to be a part of the agency. Amy Wol, is accompanied by her augmented falcon, Flint, and is one of the best bounty hunters around. She has a near 100% completion rating, nearly all of which were claimed ‘Dead’. Flint Flint is Amy Wol's augmented falcon, who is a pure white color. Flint has the ability to light himself on fire due to his augments, which cost Amy a fair amount of money. Spencer Spencer is the second member of the Stargun Agency and was located through a set of coordinates given to Charles by Garth. These coordinates lead Amy and Charles to the mountains near Schidt's Hole. Spencer is made up of a group of sentient rocks that work together as a 'body'. The specific rock that would be called Spencer, is the one calling the shots, who has a microchip from a Protos device lodged into his brain.